Project Summary Overall The Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) has one of the largest rhesus monkey breeding colonies in the US. The TNPRC U24 supported SPF colony is also notable because it is one of only three NIH supported SPF macaque colonies that includes an expanded SPF (eSPF) colony negative for up to five additional agents (total of nine). The objective of this application is to request funds for continued support and maintenance of the U24 supported SPF Indian-origin rhesus monkey breeding colony at the TNPRC. As directed by ORIP and in response to the FOA, the current U24 funding mechanism supporting the colony will be converted to a U42 mechanism with this application. Production will be moderately increased in the next few years based on recent developments in funding and animal demand. The specific aims address the components specified in the funding opportunity announcement (FOA) and are divided into the overall program description, husbandry core, viral testing core and genetics/MHC core. Program income (and TNPRC funds) will be used to fund components of the program not covered by grant funds including: per diem for any colony animals in excess of the animals supported by this application, additional testing required for those animals, infrastructure repairs and improvements, veterinary clinical and pathology support, behavioral management support, and portions of the genetic testing. Specific Aims: Overall. To maintain the existing SPF colony and distribute available animals to the NIH funded AIDS research community. Husbandry and Management. To provide husbandry and veterinary care for the SPF breeding colony established in the existing U24 grant. This includes a robust program for clinical veterinary medical care and behavioral management. The colony has reached a mature self-sustaining status with ideal demographics to produce up to 190 animals available for assignment each year. Program Income generated by the sale of animals will be returned to an account for use in supporting the aims of the grant. Viral Testing. To assure the SPF status of the colony through continued viral testing of existing breeding colony animals and all offspring. Continue to expand characterization of the colony beyond the required 4 or 9 (eSPF) viruses to include agents such as measles virus, Chickungunya virus, Zika virus, Trypanosoma cruzi and other emerging infectious diseases that threaten nonhuman primates. Genetic/MHC typing. To continue genetic analysis and MHC typing of the colony and provide expanded genetic characterization through enhanced techniques.